


Electricity Makes Plasma

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Metroid Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus and Pikachu's first mission together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity Makes Plasma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Samus and Pikachu on a mission. Day 2 of 30.

Fire from the thrusters hit the ground as the ship neared it, scorching it while giving the ship a sort of levitation aspect. The ship stabilized on the clear piece of terrain as Samus prepared herself and her passenger for the surface.

 

“Air is 87% oxygen, 6% Nitrogen, 7% other. Atmosphere is not harmful to humans.” the computer said in it's empty, monotonous voice. Samus held her friend in her arms before leaving the ship, though he protested and preferred to stand on Samus's feet.

 

“This is what I get for befriending other universe inhabitants...” Samus thought to herself while the Pikachu struggled a game of 'The Floor is Lava' only he was playing.' The airlock depressurized. Pikachu wasn't dead by any change in air pressure, so there's that. They were both ready for what Samus had to deal with.

 

Back before the Tourneys they had both been a part of, Samus found Pikachu in a lab. She rescued him, for lack of a better word. He was being tortured by whoever was in charge of that ship, whom she still didn't know, and he's chosen to stay with her ever since. This was their first mission together, and the strange ability he has to control electricity should come in handy. At least somewhere. There's always a battery out or something, somewhere on these planets.

 

While the ship had landed, their location still had them roughly ten to twelve feet above the ground, forcing Samus to hold onto her friend while she leapt down to touch the surface. Eager to touch the grass and earth, Pikachu struggled a bit against Samus's chest but accepted his situation otherwise. “Pika...” he let out just before Samus released him.

 

Once he hit the ground, Pikachu started running. Not directly away from Samus, just in every direction that didn't lead to a ledge or a bush, running circles around Samus and her ship or around the pond that was close to the landing site.

 

A noise was heard from a bush across the water as a small, walking ball of needles walked out. Pikachu ran around the pond before Samus had a chance to stop him, but then stopped to see what he could do for the situation. There was already the time that he had stopped Ridley, somehow. The little mouse brought down lightning from the sky and hit everything but her. “Pikachu against this little thing should be observed” she thought to herself watching from across the pond.

 

They were cautious of each other at first. All that Pikachu had done was sniff the creature before it attacked him, something Samus would tend to later. Then it was on.

 

Pikachu jumped back, crying out his own name as lightning sprang from his body and attached to the other creature.

 

It keeled over. It was dead with a single attack from the small mouse. Pokemon. There was a boy with more creatures like Pikachu. That's what they were called, and he was the Pokemon Trainer. Or rather that was his title. He also said something about them having a strong connection with humans or humanoid figures, which is how he was managing to capture and train them.

 

Samus walked up to the corpse that Pikachu had left, observing the marks that he had left while Pikachu ran around some more. The marks left were similar to those which Samus left with her arm canon, giving Samus an idea and rose to walk towards an exit to the area they were in.

 

“Pikachu! Come over here!” she called out with him quick to follow. “See that door? Attack it.”

 

Pikachu twitched his ear and cocked his head as if making a decision, eventually deciding to do the same thing he did to the creature from before. Electricity left his body and made contact with the door, and after a few seconds, the shield fell and the door opened. Pikachu looked up to Samus as if for further instruction.

 

“Stay close to me. We don't know what's through here.” Samus said as she walked through the door. Pikachu stayed close to her feet without being close enough to trip her on accident.

 

Their first mission together was off to a great start.


End file.
